You reap what you sow
by RandomPerson007
Summary: They didn't lose me when I left, they lost me when I came back. Now everyone is getting what they deserve! Starting with the Circle.
1. Chapter 1

_You reap what you sow_

I had left the Gallagher walls at the beginning of summer break.

When I came back, things were different.

I lost my memories, as well as my friends and sort-of boyfriend.

They say that they lost me when I left.

That isn't true.

They lost me when I came back.

I guess it's my own fault that everyone treated me so warily or evilly. I left them first. Yet it still hurts to see everyone exclude me from their lives. Ever since I came back no one has treated me the same.

Bex is always away with Zach talking and laughing. I'm not sure if they are now an item or not though, can't be jumping to conclusions like the rest of them now can I? Liz spends most of her time working on some experiment or helping Macey catch up. Needless to say, they are all avoiding me.

When we are all in our room, they huddle in the corner farthest from me. I can no longer sit with them during meals since there are no longer any available seats.

My mum tries to talk to me but is always busy running the school. I wish I could tell my former friends everything like I did before, I try to, but it won't work. So that's how I ended up in a sound-proofed room by myself screaming my head off alone.

I remembered my summer.

I am no longer needed nor wanted here at Gallagher, plus I have my mission to complete. I've been doing extra training during my month back, it's all to help me for when I leave again, which will be tonight. The old happy and carefree Cammie is long gone, just like her friends.

I am her replacement.

My duffle bag is packed with the essentials I will need for my mission. The other occupants of my room will probably be annoyed that I took some money and equipment but oh well. It's not like I will be coming back to see them any time soon. After a quick trip to the weaponry I am all set to leave with the exception of one thing.

I gently leave a card on each of the girls' beds then head out to my new life.

The one where the Circle does not exist and neither does Cameron Ann Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

Bex's P.O.V.

Liz, Macey, Zach and I walk back towards our suite laughing our heads off at a joke Liz told us. It was pretty weird but hilarious at the same time. A few paces before we reach the suite we quiet down to avoid Cammie. Don't get me wrong, she's my sister and all but no longer my best friend.

My best friend wouldn't abandon us.

My best friend was a good spy.

That thing that came back with short black hair, was not.

Zach was still hurting over how she left him. Now that Cammie is back, it's like she expects us to welcome her with open arms. Well she left us first like a dirty rag on the floor, so she has another thing coming to her if she wants us to be 'buddies' again.

I knew we were being a bit harsh but still, that girl is now completely independent. I doubt she would even want our help. It's not like she got better skills when she got back, heck she seems even worse than before!

We enter our room only to find Cammie not there and all of her essentials are gone. We check our own inventory and end up furious. Macey is missing some money, me some knives, and Liz some of her equipment! Who does that girl think she is taking our stuff!?

"Bex," Zach says, "check this out."

I walk over to him and follow his gaze to three cards neatly placed on each of our beds. I read mine first.

_Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!_

_I'm now out of your hair, starting today!_

_I came back weak yet you didn't take a peak,_

_So Cammie the Chameleon is dead._

_She didn't get lost when she left this summer,_

_She got lost because there was no reminder of her past._

_Now I am gone, now known as the reaper,_

_For I shall make some breaths be their last._

_P.S. Tell Zach to ask you out already! You guys look happy together._

_Consider it my apology for my future,_

_Cuz I'm gonna kill that boy's mother._

_Just like she did to my father._

_~THE REAPER_

Oh god what happened to her!? She thinks she can take the leader of the Circle all by herself? That girl is insane! Wait what!? Zach and I? Together? As a COUPLE? WHAT THE H-

"Bex, there's more on the other side." Says Zach once again with no expression.

I flip over the page and continue reading.

_Hahaha okay sorry but I had to do that couple thing, don't worry I already know you love Grant instead. Sorry Zachy boy! Still, I am going to kill Catherine. Trust me, I was trying hard in class. To fail. I worked on my own time seeing how I had so much of it, but I couldn't let anyone else know. Then again now that I think about it no one probably would have noticed if I had used my full level during class. Oh well, have a nice life! _

I blush furiously as Zach smirks over my shoulder after reading the letter. He says nothing but somehow it feels as if that's worst!


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie's POV

_ONE YEAR LATER!_

I am actually really good at running and have great stamina. This is probably because I practice daily. No, not on a track or anything, but by running away from Circle members for every day of the year. It has been exactly one year since I left the safe ivory covered walls of Gallagher Academy, and I have never felt more alive.

Seems crazy, but who ever said I was sane? Either way, for the past year I have been able to infiltrate Circle bases –on my own– and either blow them up or dump the members on the CIA's front steps. Literally. I've caught the gang trying to find me, although I really don't know why they bother.

It isn't like they would actually care if I'm alive or not. Plus, I doubt they could find me. The CIA has been trying to recruit me since I first left some goons on their porch, the Circle has been trying to kill/torture me for the past few years, and I for one am not going to just let someone take me away.

They couldn't find me when I was still the Chameleon, now they definitely won't find me as the Reaper.

Anyways, I am currently running away from some angry Circle members whose base I just exploded. Not with an actual bomb, but a stink bomb. And trust me, it _really_ smells! Consider it my April Fools' gift.

I take a sharp turn left and enter in a disserted alleyway, then hide behind the garbage dumpster. The large block filled with trash gives me a good cover for when the goons come around the corner. As they pass one by one, I slap a napotine patch onto their heads. They each fall with a peaceful thud on top of each other. I just tie them up and lead them onto my minivan. A regular van would be too suspicious, and a car would be way too small.

Next, I strip them of their weapons and potential weapons, take my gas mask, and go to the base to finish off what I started. It's fairly empty now considering they knew it was the Reaper that did this to them. Most wanted to just catch me, and were too brainless to remember about the valuable information the laid inside, or person.

Oh I forgot to mention, all of the other bases have been wiped away, so this is the last one that remains. I feel pretty proud of myself for doing this all on my own, but I did have the help of the CIA when it came to storage. And all the other empty bases served pretty well as hideouts and research facilities for when I needed them.

As I walk inside I have only one objective on my mind. Kill Catherine Goode. She had been wise to try and find me herself, considering I practically am an assassin. But I do not kill unless absolutely necessary, killing Catherine _is_ necessary.

Some goons stand in front of the door as protection for their leader, but it proves little use. I just quickly knock them out and tie them up. I open the door and see a composed and deadly Catherine pointing a gun to my head. Looks like she was prepared.

"Why hello there dear Catherine, your place is lovely but has a certain stink to it. You may want to get that checked, or at least air it out." I said with a smirk.

She gives me a cold and humorless laugh and smirk. "My, my. You really have grown little Chameleon, your father would be proud if he wasn't dead."

I just shrug and wave my gun carelessly and reply, "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? Oh and the Chameleon is dead, I'm now the Reaper, or did you not get the message from all the destroyed bases I left behind? For people stuck in the CIA cells, they really aren't great couriers. "

Everything afterwards happened so fast. I did a roundhouse kick, knocking the gun away from her hands. The gun skidded across the floor and stopped in the farthest corner. She tried to sweep me off my feet by knocking them out but I quickly jumped out of the way first and landed on her moving leg. I shot her left foot and then her right hand. Catherine clenches her teeth together in pain to suppress a scream, and I shoot her right foot and left hand. This time she screams out loudly.

I point the gun towards her head and stare at her straight in the eyes. The eyes of the person that killed my father, the eyes of the person that ridded her own son from happiness, and the eyes of the person that laughed in delight while I screamed from pain of her torturing last summer. She deserves to die.

But I can't do it. Catherine lies there helpless in a pool of blood; she isn't trying to kill me anymore. I sigh and slap a napotine patch on her head instead of a bullet. I stop the bleeding of her wounds then tie her up and join her with the other Circle members in the back of my minivan.

At least she will rot in prison.

_At the CIA_

I pull up in front of Langley and tell the front gate to inform the director that the Reaper has arrived. The guy stares at me in disbelief. So I show him the Circle members in the back and he goes into shock. He allows me to enter the gate and calls the director. Geez, just because I never actually stayed to let them see me doesn't mean I'm not the reaper. By the time I finish driving up the long pathway to the front doors, the director is already there. But he isn't alone. Beside him stand Zachary Goode, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, Joe Solomon, and my mother, Rachel Morgan. I put on my shades and step out of the van in my black skinny jeans, white tank, black leather jacket, and heeled boots.

"I'm pretty sure I only told Rob (the guy at the gate, I looked at his name tag) to inform the director of my whereabouts. So why, may I ask, are the others here, sir?" I ask the director.

"They heard about the arrival of the Reaper and said they knew you on a personal level." He replied.

I scoff. "Pass tense director, pass tense. Well I guess this will be somewhat of a family reunion then for Zachary here. Oh and this is the last shipment by the way, that base was the last of them." Everyone but the director gives me a confused look, so I walk over to the trunk of my minivan and reveal the Circle members all struggling against their bindings. The agents suck in a breath, once again except the director. He's gotten used to me dropping off terrorists at his door now.

"I have to say, you really out did yourself this time. So I'm guessing this is why you've finally stayed to chat after a drop off?" asks the only none shocked person of the CIA.

"Yup, oh and I had to drop off a year's worth of paperwork. That stuff really piles up." With a lopsided grin, I pull out a box from a safe underneath the driver's seat and hand it over to one of the agents that came to collect the terrorists. "And one more thing, mind giving me a mission? I don't want to get bored now that the Circle has been taken cared of."

"I take it that this means you have finally accepted our offer of becoming an agent?" clarifies the director.

"Yes, sir."

He motions for me to follow into the building. We walk towards his office and he starts to prepare my paperwork for me to become an agent.

"So will your codename be Chameleon or Reaper now that you are back?"

I turn my head to face the gang so they know this is also for them.

"Sir, the Chameleon has been gone for a year, I am now and always will be the Reaper." I flash the gang a ghost smile then finish up with the director.

By the end of it, I have my badge, a CIA certified gun, and access to the gym so I can beat the living daylights out of it. I know my old school mates from Gallagher and Blackthorn are watching me but I honestly don't care. I feel awesome.


End file.
